


Cars Are Meant For Sleeping

by fangsandflames



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam's Heater Broke, Brief Apperence Of Murder Squash, M/M, Pure silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangsandflames/pseuds/fangsandflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you that fucking heater was a piece of shit.” Ronan grumbled as he eyed the unplugged still stinking heater next to the bed. </p><p>“Did you bring a new one?” Adam glanced out the still open door and into the hallway. </p><p>“Fuck no! I thought we could spend the night in the BMW with the heat on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars Are Meant For Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Im So Ashamed Of How Short This is But I Felt Like I'd Ruin It If I Kept Going.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS - I OWN THIS FIC

Summer in Adam’s apartment was brutal but winter wasn’t much better. 

It was freezing and his crappy little heater chose now to sputter, smoke and die so piling on blankets was pretty much the best he could do unless he wanted to wake up as a popsicle. 

Adam put on his old black and white checkered long sleeve flannel pajamas, they were very tight but the warmest thing he owned then crawled under the six blankets he had thrown on his bed. He was still shaking.

Adam began to wonder if he should cave and head to Monmouth but quickly trashed the thought since earlier he venomously refused when Gansey offered. He would stick it out tonight then tomorrow search around for another cheap heater. 

*boom boom* Adam jumped and fell out of bed still wrapped in all six blankets “Lynch!” Adam snarled as he tried to untangle himself from the monstrosity of fluff. He heard a key in the lock and tried even more desperately to get up and away from his blanket jail.

Just as the door opened, Adam managed to get on his feet only to trip again and crash into Ronan, knocking him down too.

Adam expected a WHAT THE FUCK PARRISH? from Ronan but instead Ronan just started to laugh. It took Adam a few seconds to realize that he was completely on top of Ronan and they had somehow landed on his pile of dirty clothes and somehow a pair of his boxers ended up on Ronan’s shaved head. 

Adam could feel himself turning red as he reached up and pulled it off quickly but Ronan was still shaking with laughter. Adam tried to pull himself off the other boy but Ronan just grabbed his wrist and pulled him down again. 

Adam glared at the still laughing Ronan. “Why the hell didn’t you just used the damn key the first time?!?”

“I like to knock in case your doing something private.” Ronan wiggled his eyebrows at Adam.

“Oh gross!” He shoved at Ronan’s side then quickly rolled off him and scurried to his feet. 

“You didn’t think I’d actually let my boyfriend freeze to death did you?” Ronan said as he stretched on the floor.

“Well I pretty much told Gansey to shove it earlier when he asked me to come stay at Monmouth so I should have figured he’d call you to come save me.” Adam rolled his eyes but in reality, he was grateful.

“I told you that fucking heater was a piece of shit.” Ronan grumbled as he eyed the unplugged still stinking heater next to the bed. 

“Did you bring a new one?” Adam glanced out the still open door and into the hallway. 

“Fuck no! I thought we could spend the night in the BMW with the heat on.” 

Adam blinked. “What?” 

Ronan’s smile turned dangerous. 

“Your serious?” Adam could usually tell when his boyfriend was being sarcastic and this time, he wasn’t. 

Ronan stretched once more then sprang to his feet. “Well, its either freeze up here, head to Monmouth or sleep in my backseat, your choice.” 

Adam knew Ronan was supposed to spend the whole weekend sleeping at the barns with his brother but instead drove all the way back to save his ass. It was a no brainer. 

“Let me grab the blankets.” Adam mumbled. 

Ronan grabbed the two pillows off the bed and headed out. 

-

Once Adam actually looked into the car, doubt filled him that either of them would actually sleep. Ronan on the other hand, seemed to think they would sleep like babies.

Two blankets covered the backseat, one blanket stretched from over the backs of the front seats to the backs of the backsteats, creating something like a tent and the last two blankets were thrown on the floor waiting for the boys to use them as covers. 

“How are we gonna both lie down?” Adam questioned.

“We had no problem when-” 

“Its different!” Adam yelled, turning red again. 

Ronan smirked, started the car then got out and slid into the backseat. 

Ronan flopped on his back, stretched across the seat then stretched his arms towards Adam, motioning him to crawl on top of him. 

Adam no longer cared how uncomfortable it would be, he felt himself smile then he crawled in and closed the door behind him. 

“Well, neither of us are going to feel our limbs in the morning.” Adam laughed into Ronan’s neck. 

“So the usual.” Ronan smiled down at him. 

“Go to sleep Lynch.” Adam snorted then closed his eyes as Ronan pulled the blankets over them. 

“Hey Parrish.” Ronan whispered. 

“Yeah?” Adam mumbled, eyes still closed. 

He felt Ronan reach over onto the floor, he heard a click then “ Squash one, squash two, squash three-” 

“Noooo!” Adam screamed as the hellish song boomed from the speakers. 

Ronan laughed then turned it off. 

“Love you asshole!” Ronan kissed the top of Adam’s head. 

“Love you too idiot!” Adam smiled.


End file.
